


Egoist

by LigeiaMaloy



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Murder, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Rough Sex, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:45:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigeiaMaloy/pseuds/LigeiaMaloy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Take out the target" - The bloody deed was done in no time. However, Gabe, one of the CBScout-Twins, is not amused about the extra fun his brother Mike had. Not being known for his communication skills, the younger of the twins has his very own way to show Mike how less he appreciates Mike's sexual antics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Egoist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SimplySix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySix/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Coming Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580560) by [SimplySix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySix/pseuds/SimplySix). 



> This is a fanfic for a fanfic, that's partly a fanfic-fanfic, written by SimplySix. 
> 
> The CB-Scout Twins belong to Blastedking. 
> 
> I enjoyed seeing the twins, who I love so much, still being remembered by SimplySix, that I somehow wished I could add a bit to her universe, and, once more, write about my favorite jerks. 
> 
> Except for the implied rape of SimplySix's femOC Six, the twins interactions in "Egoist" are approved as in-character by Blastedking and me.

* * *

 

 

**Egoist**

_(Jealousy is the tie that binds, and binds, and binds. - Helen Rowland)_

****  


“Yo, this bitch ain't gonna bite anything but the dust.” Mike closed his belt. The woman was breathing, but he had done a thorough job with her. His fist had broken the teeth that had buried into his hand before. Bruises covered her body, from the swollen eye and jaws to the twisted ankle of her right leg. Blood seeped from half a dozen of gashes. At her left temple, her skull was sickly dented where Mike's bat had knocked her out. There hadn't been much life left in her, but enough for some quick fun with her squirming body.

“Hey, Gabe!” He wiped off her blood from his hands on the bed sheet, grinning at the red print his hand left. “Wanna finish her off, of watch her kicking the bucket?” He turned around on the spot, and bumped into his brother. The van was small, the free space between the walls narrow. From the moment they had jumped into the van – Mike taking the lead – until the second Mike had been done humiliating the limp woman, Gabe had remained behind him. Leaving Mike and his dick to their amusement, he had rummaged through their target's cupboards.

He was zipping a backpack open when Mike wrapped his arms around Gabe's waist.

“Anything useful?” Mike put his chin on his twin's shoulder, watching how he searched the bag's content. A short knife, two empty beer cans, a glasses case were deemed useless and landed on the floor.

“Gimme those!” Mike reached out his hand, grabbing for the cigarette pack. Without a word or looking up, Gabe held it up, and Mike snatched it from his fingers.

“Trash.” Gabe fished a book from the bag, glanced at the worn cover, and threw it away. He turned the backpack upside down, shaking it – tissues, canned sardines, an almost empty bottle of sunscreen and several pencils with chewed on ends rained to the floor.

“Gawd, bet even that faggot Sniper carries less dumb stuff around. Yo, babe, what about that skunk?” He drilled his finger into Gabe's cheek. “When you wanna have a go at her, better hurry, she's as good as a goner.”

“She's filthy.” Pulling a face of disgust, Gabe brushed his twin off. He tossed the empty back on the unconscious woman, granting her nothing more but a quick glance and a repulsed snort before he focused his attention to the cupboard to his right. Mike groaned, rolling his eyes.

“Like I didn't know. Of course she is, of course you think that. Of any bitch anyway.” A grin stretched across Mike's face when his twin studied the label of a can with red beans with the outmost interest.

“Or is it...” He pressed himself against his brother's back, his fingertips brushing away the gentle curls covering Gabe's neck. “Because my cute little brother is jealous that I fucked her, and not him?”

Gabe twisted around, knocking his twin back. Mike crashed against the opposite counter, his spine burning where the edge hit it.

“Ouch, you fucking asshole!” Mike cried out, ducking when the can flew straight towards his head. He evaded a direct smash into his face, but he wasn't fast enough – thrown at full force, it hit him right about his left temple. The skin sprang open. Pain flashed through his face, into his brain, eyes and teeth. Through his hazed mind, he felt blood trickling down his cheek.

“You are the asshole!” Gabe hissed. He leaped forward and grabbed his twin by his hair, pressing him against mercilessly against the counter. “Sick asshole,” he spat into Mike's face, and pressed his lips on his brothers.

“Oh, no, dear brother, you can't do that!” Mike wailed in a falsetto voice, grinning as he gave up his mock-resistance. Blood and the taste of his twin's lips filled his mouth when Gabe demanded his tongue. Mike was only too willing to give, panting under the hard force of the kiss that wouldn't allow him to catch his breath.

“You're the sicko!” Mike groaned when Gabe pulled him back by his hair. “Told ya, your ass is sweet, but once in a while, a bitch's cunt is sweeter,” he laughed between ragged gasps. The grip in his hair tightened. The pain of his scalp almost being torn off blinded him for a second, and he didn't see the fist coming.

A straight punch to his stomach cut off his breath. Mike doubled over, and sank to his knees.

Two strong hands clawed into his shoulders, and shoved him down. The rubbish they had scattered on the floor before drilled into Mike's back. Caught between the pain in his abdomen and his shoulders and back, Mike struggled to shift himself in a more comfortable position, but Gabe was already above him. The second Mike would raise his upper body, Gabe's hands were on his chest and pushed him down again.

“You are a cunt,” Gabe snarled, his right hand clenching around Mike's throat.

“No, _you're_ a cunt if you think you'll get away with this shit,” Mike spat back, but his hand moved down to his waist, helping Gabe to open his belt and shoving down his pants. The instance he pushed one leg free, only leaving his shoe and sock on, Gabe knelt between his legs. Still holding Mike down by his throat, he clenched his free hand around his brother's hard cock.

“Pervert, you make...” Gabe's voice slurred to a feral growl, turning his words into inarticulate grunts. Mike squirmed, wincing when the hard edge of the thrown away tin can pressed into his shoulder blades. His hands patted over the ground, fingers scratched over tissues and other useless trash, until he poked against a bottle.

“Here ya go, motherfucker,” he wheezed, offering Gabe the bottle of sunscreen with a grin.

“I should kill you.” He snatched the bottle from Mike, and tore the lid open and holding it between his teeth. He brushed Mike's hand away when he fumbled with Gabe's pants.

Gabe wasted no time open his belt and push down his pants. He squeezed a generous portion of sunscreen on his own erected cock, and tossed the bottle away. With a quick stroke, he slathered his hard-on and his hand alike. With his knees, he pushed Mike's legs apart, giving a disgusted snort when Mike spread his legs as soon as Gabe only nudged against them.

“Whore,” he hissed through his teeth, and shoved two of his fingers into Mike's ass.

A hoarse cry escaped Mike's throat. The lotion slightly burnt inside of him, and Gabe didn't even think of giving him time to adjust. The fingers stretched him, worked his hole until it yielded to the pressure. A shudder ran down Mike's spine – the moment the first pain subsided, Gabe's fingertips brushed over his prostate. Mike groaned in frustration when Gabe pulled his hand back.

“Gwad, you stupid ass, you think you can fuck me better than that bitch?” Mike's laugh was cut off – his hole wasn't ready yet when Gabe's hard cock pushed into it. Bent over his twin, Gabe panted, his cheeks glowing pink. Hair tousled over his ears and forehead. His lips slightly parted, and his eyes watchful and open, he stared at Mike's face. With a careful and steady pace, he kept pushing, Mike widening only slowly around him.

Mike flinched, clenching his teeth at first. The grip around his throat loosened, and he took a deep breath, feeling his body relax. His features eased, when the pain lessened, and allowed him to feel his brother's cock filling him. Mike closed his eyes, letting out a low groan when Gabe halted, teasingly pressing against the tingling spot inside of him.

“Gabe,” Mike whispered, opening his eyes. His hands reached for his twin's face, gently stroking over the hot cheeks. “I'll never stop fucking women.” The hand around his throat tightened.

“You know why? 'cause I fucking love it when you're jealous!” At the last word, Gabe rammed his cock into Mike's ass. The yell broke off when Gabe's fingers cramped, cutting off Mike's breath.

Arching his back, struggled for air. He rolled up his eyes, and a haze filled his mind. All he felt was his twin thrusting into him, pulling away, and forcing himself back inside. A wave of pain rolled through him, leaving nothing but tingling pleasure in his groin when it died away.

Suddenly, air streamed into his lungs. He gasped, drinking it as his torso twisted, while Gabe didn't stop fucking him. Mike jerked up his hands for the blurred shape above him. He seized Gabe by his hair, and pulled him down.

He hungered for his brother's kiss. He shoved his tongue between Gabe's lips, panted against his mouth, while Gabe's hot, ragged breathing echoed in his ears.

Gabe pulled Mike's head back by his hair, his lips and teeth running over the vulnerable throat. His hand had left a red mark, and soon became sore under his bites.

Mike squirmed between pain and bliss, his hand reaching for his cock. His fingertips turned wet and slick when they reached the aching head. He groaned, his own hard shaft pulsating under his strokes.

“Mike...” His twin's voice broke off. Gabe's teeth dug deep into Mike's shoulder, one hand clenched to the shaggy hair, one arm around Mike's shoulder, lifting him up. Fingernails scratched over Mike's back, leaving bright red trails.

“Dumbass,” Mike panted into his brother's ear. Gabe's hips twitching as he buried his cock inside his twin's ass one last time. He was shaking as the tension left his body, while the muscles in his groin kept pulling and relaxing in a forceful, steady rhythm.

Beneath him, Mike groaned. The last thrust, along with feeling his brother succumb to his orgasm, was what he had needed. Deafened by his own groan, he let his own release taking hold of him, feeling the muscles of his firm stomach and in his thighs twitching.

Gabe pushed himself up, unable to stop his cock from sliding out of his twin's ass. His gasps still short and shallow, he watched Mike's flushed face, before he finally allowed himself to slump down on his brother's chest.

“Sweet, twice within that short time.” He gave a hoarse laugh, and held up his hand – the fingers were covered with his own, viscid cum.

“Give me.” Gabe looked up, his head resting on his brother's shoulder.

“Sure.” Mike grinned, offering Gabe his sticky hand.

Gabe sat up. Holding Mike gently by his wrist, he guided the messy hand to his lips. With his fingers, he carefully spread Mike's thumb and index. His head tilted, Gabe gazed at the hand through narrowed eyes.

“What... ASSHOLE!” Mike screamed. Gabe's teeth were digging deep into the tender flesh, grinding with less mercy the more Mike tried to pull away.

“Let go, you freak, GEEZ!” With his free hand, Mike tried to push his brother away, punching and pinching him, to no avail. It wasn't until the salts of blood and semen mixed on Gabe's tongue when he finally loosened his jaws.

“You...!” Mike stared at his hand. The marks his twin's teeth had left already threatened to vanish when the flesh began to swell.

“That's where she bit you,” Gabe stated, the corners of his mouth twitching.

“And I was just gonna say you're a slightly better fuck than that bitch. Jerk. That really hurt.” Mike grabbed his brother's shirt, cleaning his hand from blood and cum.

“ _Good!_ ” Gabe leaned forward, and cut his brother's next stream of curses of with a kiss.

“Forgiven.” Tasting his blood on his brother's lip, Mike opened his mouth to let Gabe's tongue in. Gabe, however, backed away, and stood up. His knees were stiff and shaky when he stumbled towards the bed with the dying woman. From the backpack lying on her, he pulled a tissue and wiped his cock clean.

“Not forgiven.” Mike stuck out his tongue, and showed his twin the middle finger. Then he sat up, groaning when his stiff muscles protested. Soon, most his back would be covered with bruises from the rubbish on the floor, a large, purple one already taking shape where he had hit the counter before.

Gabe stood in front of him, and held out his hand. Mike took it, and was pulled back to his feet. He staggered, and let himself fall around his twin's neck.

“You're fucking hot when you're jealous,” he growled into Gabe's ear. From between his legs, he felt his brother's cum dripping down his thighs. “But don't think I won't take my revenge when we're home.” He bit into the soft earlobe, tugging it.

Gabe breathed against his ear, and words spoken too lowly for him to understand tickled him.

“What? Say again!”

But Gabe pushed him aside and finished pulling up and closing his pants. He shoved himself past his brother, picked up his bat from the floor, and walked towards the door of the van.

“Gabe? Come on, speak clearly!” Mike hurried to jump back into his pants while grabbing his own bat, and more stumbled than walked after his twin.

“I said, _'when we're home? No plan to finally run away and be free this time?'_ ” With an amused twinkle in his eye, Gabe slid out of Mike's way, giving him a push on his back.

“Stop that!” Mike snapped back, catching his balance in time before he fell headfirst out of the van and into the sand. He straightened his back, shielding his eyes with his hand from the light. The sky was burning in pink and orange, the sun a round, glowing orb.

Gabe jumped out of the van, and stepped up beside him.

“I'm hungry.” Mike held his stomach when it grumbled. “No plans on an empty stomach. Wait!”

“Come, let's go.” His bat resting against his shoulder, Gabe nodded westwards, and set himself in motion.

“Fuck it! What was it you said? No way it was that much! Hey, are you taking me for an idiot?” He hurried after his twin, hitting Gabe's ass with his bat.

“How would you know?” Gabe turned towards him, grinning. “You never listen anyway.”

 ****  



End file.
